blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DLR Nexus/Important notes on the Mega Man Hiatus
I am disappointed to hear about the announcement that Mega Man from Archie Comics will go to a Hiatus. As I've told to you from another recent blog and on twitter, it may be the end of Mega Man for now but its possible that its not the end of Mega Man as we know it. It could be over but it'll return someday. We don't know when it'll return after November of this year but here's what you'll need to know about the hiatus. Is it over? On June 16, 2015, Archie Comics announced via Comicbook.com that Mega Man will go to a Hiatus. There are claims that the series may end but we don't know if they'll plan to return. There has been a overwhelming response that it could be cancelled, just like Sonic Boom, which got cancelled after nearly 11 issues. We have a lot of questions to ask but its somewhat hard to know why Mega Man is ending production. Archie Comics has since been telling many people that the Mega Man Comics will NOT end but it'll take some time off for a while. All that we know is that they need to sort out how the comic will go but how long it'll be off the stores remains a question. Be aware that a Hiatus is NOT a Cancellation. Its a temportay break for a series. Remember that Archie has a crazy year though, especally with the reboot of Archie Comic's long running issue Archie, the failed Kickstarter and more... Also, there hasn't been a strong amount of transparency over the hiatus, even months after the hiatus, there hasn't been any word on why the hiatus is done. As of August 8, 2015, there's no word on the Hiatus (Soruce: Twitter). However, a letter was sent to Mega Man Subscribers back in October that the series will end on Issue 55. (Source: The Mega Man Network ). There has been no comment wether or not the series is canceled or as mentioned in the past, a hiatus. Mega Man Issue #55 was released on December 23, 2015 Why are they doing this? Archie Action editor, Vincent Lovallo, the newest editor since May 2015 after Paul left for Time Warner's DC Comics, has since did not give out any details on why Mega Man is put into a hiatus according to an interview on a weekly overview on Worlds Unite issues on Comics Alliance (which has given exclusive rights to give out previews on upcoming Worlds Unite Issues except Mega Man #50 in which the preview was done thru CBR). The Editor does however mention that they may have start doing some work on how the series will continue, giving some extra time on it. What will happen once the hiatus comes in? On the other things, here what you'll need to know... On your Archie Comics Subscription After Issue #55, Mega Man will stop production, but its possible that it could be over or not but we don't know. For Archie Action Subscribers that has their subscription expiring after December 2015, your subscribtions has been transfered to Sonic Universe, which is a Spin-off of its long runing Sonic the Hedgehog comics. However, the only Archie Action comic series that are in production after Issue #55 is Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin-off, Sonic Universe. That said, only 50% of the entire Archie Action line up will continue to work on after Mega Man goes to a hiatus. 75% will go on for three months once Sonic Boom makes its final issue on September Trade Releases Trade Releases will continue to be produced until all the issues are finished (that means, if all issues going up to Issue #55 are included in a volume; note that 4 Issues are included in a Trade Release). All the Worlds Unite issues may be available but the last 3 Mega Man issues before the Hiatus, plus Issue #49 will be on Mega Man's final Trade Paperback Release before the hiatus, Volume #12 (if predicted). Where you can buy the comics and TPBs Comic Book stores and digital distributors will sell fresh new copies once Issue #55 is out and as usual, digital distributors such as Google Play, Comixology and others will continue to sell them. As for trade releases, they'll continue to be distributed as scheduled. Just recently, Google Play now sells Archie Action Trade Paperbacks so you don't have to get them thru Comixology or by the Comics app (on Android, Kindle Fire and other devices, or on the Comics mobile web page on iOS, which is inconvenient). Be reminded that if you want to find a new copy after a month, it'll be rare but many digital copies are always on digital distributors. Our Wiki BBCW will continue to work on with the continuation of the comic book series until we are fully done. At this time, we want you to join us as we pick up the pieces until we got them done, just like how puzzles work. We don't know how long it'll last but in the meanwhile, here's what you'll notice *The Front page will no longer supply any upcoming Comic Releases or recent issues. After a month or two, the Coming soon and/or recent issue page will be replaces with a message from me, DLR_Nexus, on the hiatus of Mega Man. *Our Twitter, @BBCW_News, will be very inactive. We may not post a lot of things on BBCW as often than before. Some fan art is something we will do but that'll also include some memories form other issues that we all remember. We will, however, continue to tweet on news on upcoming trade releases, along with any info on the hiatus. Note that occasionaly, we will however post some stuff on the Mega Man series as well. *BBCW will continue to be open to everyone who want to help contribute the wiki to newer heights. We will be happy for you and us to better expand the knowledge of the Mega Man comics as further as we can get.... *Once we're finish with everything, we will continue with fixing minor things and preventing vandalism in this wiki. Its very sad for something like this to happen yet for every Mega Man fan that is optimistic about the big things that has to do with Mega Man, we always have to expect for the worst. Although we may not like it, It will come back, but we don't know when though. lets hope it can come back sooner and tell Archie Comics and Capcom to #BringBackMegaMan. Category:Blog posts